Breaking Bella
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: Bella finally gave Jacob a chance. But, then he imprinted on someone that wasn't her. Instead of going into a zombie state like she did when Edward left, Bella resorts to more extreme measures to try and get over Jacob. What happens now when the one who put her together when she was torn apart the first time is the one who tore her apart the second time?
1. Prologue

Surprise, surprise! Another story! What's new, right?

I just want to warn you all that this story might be a bit hard to deal with...so, read at your own risked. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing associated with Twilight. I only own my OC's that will be popping up in the story!_

* * *

**Prologue**

They all said I was wrong for keeping him in the friend zone because of my fear of him imprinting.

As it turns out, I was right all along.

They all convinced me that the chances of him imprinting were slim to none.

I believed them.

But, I should've known so much better than that. I shouldn't have fallen for it for even a second. I shouldn't have gone against my own intuition.

But, I did.

They all told me to give him a chance.

So, I did.

He told me I was the only girl he saw. That he wouldn't imprint on anyone else.

Yet, he did.

_He_ **imprinted.**

_He_ **_fucking imprinted._**

And, in the process he succeeded in so many things. Such as;

1. ) Breaking every piece of what was left of my heart that he put back together when Edward left me.

2.) Breaking his promise to never hurt me.

3.) Breaking the last thing in me keeping me from losing myself completely.

Most of all...

4.) Breaking me as a whole.

And, now...now I honestly don't know anymore.

What am I suppose to do now that the one who put me together before is the one who tore me apart at the seams this time?

I really don't know.

However, what I do know...is that from now on...

**I have to screw them all over before they screw me over.**

That being said...

Congratulations, Jacob Black.

You've succeeded in Breaking Bella.

Completely and for real this time.

Whether you meant to or not.

* * *

This is going to be pretty dark and crazy with a lot of bad things happening, so get ready if you're planning on reading more!

Review with your thoughts, please?!


	2. Prelude to Chapter 1

So, as you'll be able to tell by reading this, I'm trying a different style of writing with this story. I hope it's easy to understand. And, if it isn't let me know and I'll go back to my usual writing style. Each individual chapter will have a prelude.

Also, to answer the question of why this is under the Jacob/Bella category...I can assure you it's there for a reason. It'll just take some time for you all to find out the reason why. But, there is definitely a good reason for it.

**Some suggested listening for this story as of right now:** Forgotten and Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne

* * *

**Prelude to ****Chapter 1 - Embraced Hell**

Hell.

Pure hell.

That's what this is.

That's what my life has become.

But, it's not exactly unwanted hell.

It's very much embraced hell.

It's the hell that a lot of people let take them over because if only for a while...it dulls the pain.

It's the hell that I have succumbed to.

Anything to help make me forget.

Anything to help me mask the pain.

Anything...

Absolutely anything...

No matter the consequences.

* * *

I just want to let you all know right now that I will be trying my first hand at writing Jacob's POV in this story. With me writing in Jacob's POV you'll know what's going on with him (such as his reactions to Bella's going off the deep end and such) as well as some of the others while Bella's off sulking in things she shouldn't be. But, without that fact this story wouldn't be a story right? So, it's perfectly understandable and acceptable. Wait, I said that wrong. Let me try again...

I **_DO. NOT._** encourage or condone any of the behavior that I'm writing Bella doing. This is just a work of fiction and my muse is in the mood to be bad.

Oh, and who knows...maybe a few other surprise POV's will show up.


	3. Personal Hell

_**So sorry for the very long update.**_

_**I've been working on my other stories as well as trying to figure out how I want to go about this story. But, I have it figured out now. Each chapter will more than likely be a different POV. The length of each chapter will vary based on content. But, I can say that each chapter won't be too terribly long because this story will be quite angsty, and I will admit that I am a slight cry baby when it comes to my stories since I get so into them, so therefore each chapter won't be extremely long. Plus, I don't want to overload all of you readers on the angst too much at once. So, yeah, that's pretty much everything. I think.**_

_**Anyways, I won't keep you any longer. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_******Disclaimer:** __I own nothing associated with Twilight. I only own my OC's that will be popping up in the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Personal Hell**

As I laid waiting for sleep to pull me under, I couldn't stop from replaying all of the events of the day that lead up to now.

_It was just like any normal Saturday night, ever since I had finally taken that step with Jacob and agreed to actually be more than just best friends with him. After a lot of convincing by the pack, and some guilting on their parts, not gonna lie, I finally took a chance on Jacob. Even though, I still feared that he'd imprint, I decided to girl up and take everything that happened, one step at a time._

_I just hadn't realized that the worst would happen as soon as it did._

_I was having fun hanging out with Jacob and the pack at the weekly bonfire. Everything was going just like it always did. That is until I got up and walked away to get a drink. I was only gone for a minute or two, but apparently a lot can happen in that amount of time. Babies can be born. Relationships can begin. Relationships can end. And, lives can be ruined._

_When I returned from getting a drink, I stopped dead in my tracks. My breath caught in my throat and I felt like I was about to pass out. If my fight or flight, in this case flight instinct wasn't fully in effect at this point, I most definitely would have fainted. This couldn't be happening I had to be dreaming...having a nightmare._

_Please, oh god, please!_

_There stood a beautiful darkish skinned girl with flowing black hair practically being drooled over by none other than...Jacob._

_Tears quickly started welling up in my eyes as my worst fears were confirmed._

_He imprinted._

_Right there in front of my own eyes._

_He fucking imprinted!_

_I was experiencing a living nightmare and I just wanted to run away, curl up in a ball, and die._

_So that's exactly what I did. __Well, the first part. Not the following two._

_Before I could get halfway down the beach, I was grabbed and halted by two warm hands. As much as a part of me hoped it was Jacob coming to tell me that I had misinterpreted the whole thing. I knew that it wasn't._

_"Bella, where are you going?" I heard Leah ask from behind me._

_I shook my head refusing to look at her or even answer at this point._

_"Bella, what are you..." she started to ask._

_I cut her off this time. "Stop acting so selfish," I managed to get out. "Give him a chance," I said, my voice sounding just as bad as I felt. "Take a shot."_

_"Bella..."_

_I forced myself to turn around and nodded in my head in Jacob and his new imprints direction._

_"Great advice," I hissed through tears._

_Her eyes widened and she gasped upon seeing the same sight that I had stumbled upon earlier._

_"Oh, Bella," she said sadly turning to face me._

_I held up a hand, cutting her off abruptly, "Stop! Just stop! I don't want your pity!"_

_"Bella," she tried again._

_I shook my head frantically. "You of all people!" I exclaimed, trying to keep whatever sanity I had left at this point. "You know exactly how I feel right now! And, yet, you still helped guilt me into giving Jacob a chance all those months ago. Even though, you knew that this would possibly happen!"_

_"I'm so sorry," she apologized quickly, her own eyes watering with tears, something I had very rarely seen before._

_"It's too late now," I told her. "Everything's all fucked up!" I very rarely cursed, but I could care less what I was saying at this point._

_"Bella..."_

_I shook my head again, not as quickly, but still enough to keep her from saying anything else._

_"No," I told her sternly. "I've lost everything now."_

_"You have not, Bella!" Leah practically yelled at me, but not to be mean, she was just trying to make a point._

_"Yes, I have," I argued._

_"You and Jacob can still be friends," she said, a hint of hopefulness in her voice._

_I know it was wrong, but I didn't really know the difference between right or wrong anymore. "Like you and Sam?"_

_She was silent._

_"Thought so," I muttered under my breath._

_"Bella, please...don't take the route I took. Don't turn into a bitch," she practically begged me._

_I wasn't sure how exactly to reply to that, so I just spit out the first thing that came to mind. _

_"What happens now when the one who put me together when I was torn apart the first time is the one who tore me apart the second time?"_

_Leah opened her mouth to answer, but simply couldn't. 'Cause there really wasn't an answer. No one knew._

_"Exactly," I said quietly, turning without another word._

_"Bella!" Leah called after me._

_"Just leave me alone!" I called back._

_"At least let me come make sure you get home alright, please," she pleaded with me._

_"No! I just..." I turned around momentarily, and looked at her sadly. "I can't be around any of you right now," I admitted. "You all knew that this could and very possibly would happen," I cried. "And, now it has, and part of me blames you all for my pain because I was so intent on just being best friends with Jacob where if he did imprint, I wouldn't be torn apart again. But, I let you all convince me to give him a chance..." I trailed off, swallowing hard, wiping frantically at the tears falling from my eyes. "And, look what happened."_

_Without another word, I turned and ran to my truck. I sat in my truck for a while, crying out all of my tears. When I could finally breath better and the tears had went away for now, I drove home._

**~BB~**

_When I got home, I quickly made my way into the house and up to my room, locking myself inside. I didn't want to see anyone anytime soon. I just wanted to sleep and forget everything for some time. But, as I found out after tossing and turning for what felt like an eternity, sleep wasn't coming naturally._

_My own personal hell was only getting worse._

_I couldn't even get to sleep._

_Angry and frustrated, I quickly got out of bed and stomped across the hall to the bathroom. I made a beeline for the medicine cabinet and opened it hoping to find something that would help me sleep. I felt a small sense of relief when I came across some sort of sleeping pill. I wasn't familiar with it, but as far as I was concerned, I didn't care what it was as long as it helped me sleep._

_When I opened the bottle there weren't that many left, so I decided to just take them all. After everything that had happened, the faster I fell asleep and forgot everything, the better. I used the cup on the sink to get some water from the faucet and took the pills. Then, I returned to my room, locking my door again, hoping that sleep would come easy and quick._

And, now here I was, practically drowning in my own tears begging for the pills to kick in so that I could sleep and escape this hell. Lucky for me, the pills kicked in rather quickly and before I knew it, sleep had dragged me under and all of the hell that I was living was forgotten. For a while, anyways.

* * *

Hmm...well, there you have it. Thoughts? Let me know!

Review, please!

**Next up;** Charlie POV. Charlie comes home and finds Bella in a scary situation.

Any guesses what the scary situation might be?


	4. Prelude to Chapter 2

I'm so glad to see that everyone is enjoying this story so far! It's such a relief. Thanks so much for joining me on this story's angsty journey!

Also, once again, to answer the question of why this is under the Jacob/Bella category...I can assure you it's there for a reason. It'll just take some time for you all to find out the reason why. But, there is definitely a good reason for it.

So, as you all know, each individual chapter will have a Prelude. More than likely, I will be posting the Prelude the day before I post the actual chapters.

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing associated with Twilight. I only own my OC's that will be popping up in the story!_

* * *

**Prelude to Chapter 2 ****- A Parent's Worst Nightmare**

There comes a time in every parent's life when something happens that isn't easy to deal with.

Not every parent expects something like this to happen.

Therefore, not every parent knows how to deal with situations like this.

And, I am one of those parents.

I was not at all prepared to come face to face with what I found when I returned home.

If I thought the first time around was hard with her going into her zombie state for months without end...

Well, this would prove to me that her zombie state was not the worst that could happen.

And, it was not the worst that did happen.

* * *

There's the chapter 2 prelude. Thoughts? Review, please!

The next chapter, like this Prelude, will be in Charlie's POV as I said last chapter. I'll be posting it tomorrow sometime!


	5. Charlie's Worst Nightmare

******Thank you everyone who's reading, reviewing, and enjoying the story!**

******Alright, so this is my first time ever writing in an adult's POV, so I don't know how well it'll turn out. But, I hope I do it some justice. Fingers crossed!**

******Disclaimer:** _I own nothing associated with Twilight. I only own my OC's that will be popping up in the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Charlie's Worst Nightmare**

The sight in front of me was one of the worst things imaginable for any parent to see. Bella, my daughter, my only daughter, my only kid, period, was being wheeled into the hospital on a gurney after an overdose. Whether it was on purpose or an accident, I didn't know. And, I wouldn't know unless...no, not unless. I wouldn't know _**until**_ she woke up.

I honestly had no idea what caused Bella's overdose. I couldn't help, though, but feel like someone in La Push knew why she did. That wasn't my biggest concern, though. First and foremost, I just wanted to make sure that my daughter was okay. Above all, I especially wanted to be there when she woke up.

Speaking of La Push, I had yet to call Billy back to tell him what was going on. However, at this point, I could barely think let alone find my voice. So, that would have to wait until I knew without a doubt that Bella would be waking up. I felt strongly that she would and hoped she would soon. But, there was still that small amount of fear that she wouldn't. I couldn't think of that, though.

It hurt so bad, but I knew that I had to stay strong.

For her.

For myself.

While I sat in the waiting room, my mind flashed back to the hour prior to now.

_It was like any normal bonfire Saturday. Beer less, because I still had to drive home, but still enjoyable. Billy and I were being our usual goofy selves. Everything was going how it usually did. That is until Leah came over._

_"Sorry to interrupt, but I think you should go home and check on Bella," she said in a frantic tone of voice._

_I looked at her with confusion written all over my face. "Why'd she go home?" I asked, curious as to why she didn't come tell me she was going home._

_Leah shook her head, and it was then that I saw the tears in her eyes that she was trying so hard not to reveal._

_I opened my mouth to ask her what happened, but Billy beat me to it._

_"What happened, Leah?"_

_Leah didn't answer with words. Instead, she cocked her head behind her._

_Billy and I both looked towards where she was directing us._

_I was confused as to why Leah was directing us towards Jacob, but apparently Billy knew why without Leah having to say anything._

_"Oh no," he muttered, in what sounded like a heartbroken tone, under his breath._

_"What is it?" I asked, curious and concerned._

_He shook his head and ignored my question, instead saying, "You should definitely go check on Bella."_

_"What are you..."_

_He cut me off. "Hurry!" he urged me, in a frantic tone that matched Leah's from before._

_"I..."_

_"I'll explain later," he assured me, cutting me off once again. "Just call me when you get there."_

_I almost said something else, but my own instincts kicked in and I suddenly felt the need to get home as soon as possible. I don't know where it came from. But, I wasn't going to question it._

_I wasted no more time rushing to my car, and just slightly speeding home. I know, being a cop and all, speeding isn't such a good thing to do, but I wasn't thinking as a cop right now. I was thinking as a father. A concerned father._

**~BB~**

_The moment I got home, I rushed into the house._

_"Bella!" I called out._

_No answer._

_"Bella!" I called again._

_Still no answer._

_I searched every room downstairs, but she was no where. __So, I went upstairs to see if she was in her room. Her bedroom door was closed, so I knocked a couple of times and waited. But, she didn't reply or get up to open the door. I knocked again. Still nothing. Not a single sound or anything._

_That definitely wasn't normal. She usually replied or opened the door by now. There was no way she could be asleep. Was there? No, I don't think she had been home long enough to already be asleep. It was extremely weird and concerning for me to not get a response at all when I'd knock more than once already._

_Reaching down, I was going to peak in and make sure everything was okay, but the door was locked. Now I was even more concerned than before. Bella never locked the door. So, why did she do it now? Something wasn't right. None of this was like Bella. She was fine only an hour and a half ago._

_It was almost as if , all of a sudden, she was resorting back to her zombie state? Except, this time was much worse. Back then, she didn't lock her door, even though, she spent most of her time in there. But, why would she? go back to that now? Everything with her and Jacob was going great...well, as far as I knew. So, there was no reason for her to return to what she was before._

_I knew it was probably and invasion of privacy, but I couldn't help it. I reached above the door and grabbed the spare key, unlocking the door. I put the key back and then turned the knob pushing the door open. From the door way, everything seemed fine. Bella was laying in bed, asleep. But, something told me to move closer and check on her. I don't know what it was, but I did what I felt like I should, and I was glad that I did._

_When I got closer, I could hear that her breathing wasn't like normal. I quickly pulled my cell phone out and called the hospital, not willing to waste a single second. Once I was sure that an ambulance was already on its way, I ran into the bathroom to get a warm washcloth._

_I was not expecting to see what I saw. Sitting on the counter was an open and empty bottle of my sleeping pills from an injury I got on the job that kept me from getting much sleep. The last time I used them, there weren't that many left, but apparently there were just enough to cause Bella breathing problems and more than likely an overdose._

_My heart dropped into my stomach as all the possibilities rushed into my mind. The worst of the worst...what if she didn't make it?_

I was suddenly brought back to reality by someone calling my name.

"Chief Swan?"

I looked up quickly to find a doctor standing in front of me looking down at me.

"Yes?" I asked. "Please, tell me she's going to wake up," my voice sounded as bad as I felt.

I waited for his response, hoping for the best and preparing for the worst.

He smiled. "Luckily, you found her just in time," he told me. "We were able to pump her stomach in time. She should wake up anytime between now and a day or two. It all depends on her now."

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Can I see her?" I asked, trying to keep my tears at bay.

He nodded his head. "Of course. Just follow me."

And, I did.

Once he left me alone in the room with Bella I finally allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

So, there's chapter 2!

I know, it's short, but I did say that the chapters probably wouldn't be so long. I just don't want to nor do I think I could actually stand to over angst myself or any of you. After all, angst isn't exactly a favorite...usually.

Thoughts? Review, please?!

**Next up; **Jacob's POV. Jacob's thoughts on imprinting and his reaction to Bella's very scary situation.


End file.
